1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a printed circuit board unit on which a plurality of components are mounted and a computer device having the same, and more particularly, to a printed circuit board unit which is improved in wire structure to form a data transmission bus between the plurality of components and a computer device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer device implements a variety of applications in an operating system to obtain user-desired data processing results. To this end, the computer device includes hardware installed therein, such as a central processing unit (CPU), a memory to store data, and a main board on which an option board corresponding to various functions to assist the CPU is mounted, e.g., a graphic card. Here, the main board of the computer device employs a multi-layer printed circuit board constituted by depositing a plurality of layers.
The multi-layer printed circuit board includes a plurality of components mounted thereon to perform various processes thereof, and a wire structure in which the components are connected with each other to form a data transmission bus is printed on an inner or outer surface of the printed circuit board.
In recent years, according to a tendency toward a smaller and lighter computer device, integration of components is improving and a multi-layer printed circuit board becomes smaller, and thus there occur limitations in designing a wire structure between a plurality of components. In particular, in the case of a memory interface formed in a parallel bus, a wire structure occupies a remarkably large printing area on the printed circuit board to include all signal lines such as a data, a clock, etc. In this case, an area for a wire structure associated with other components becomes smaller compared to a limited size of the printed circuit board. Further, another wire structure may be formed in a circuitous way. However, designing a printed circuit board becomes more complicated and difficult.